


Don't Play With Fire

by nimrism



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, witchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrism/pseuds/nimrism
Summary: WITCHY ZURENA IN HONOR OF HALLOWEEN ✨
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro & Zulema Zahir, Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Don't Play With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> set after the prison riot in s4/before el oasis. doesn't necessarily make sense but it's WITCHY SAPPHICS

In a corner of her cell, away from the prying eyes of the rest of the prisoners, Zulema sat cross-legged on the floor, facing the wall, fire illuminating her sharp features. 

She held both her palms up, facing the ceiling, as two small flames danced across them, twirling like dancers on a stage. She looked down at them, smiling. In these small moments, when she was alone- when she was doing magic- she managed to forget her reality for a few blissful moments. Forget where she was, forget what she had been through. 

But, as always, someone had to interrupt her. 

"Wow" a voice sounded next to her, making her head snap to where it came from, and causing the dancing flames on her palms to die down. "How did you do that?" 

Zulema looked up at Macarena, her expression as cold as ever. "Magic" she muttered as she got up and left the corner she was facing. 

"For real?" Maca asked as she followed her around the cell. 

"What are you doing in the cell? I thought it was lunchtime" Zulema hopped onto the top bunk at the far end of the cell, looking down on the blonde. 

"I already ate" Maca crossed her arms and looked right back at Zulema. "Was that real magic? Those flames- were they real?" 

"Of course they were real" the older woman rolled her eyes. 

"Then how come I've never seen you do anything like that before?" the blonde didn't break the eye contact. 

"It's part of the reason I'm in prison, rubia. I'm not just gonna go around doing it all the time" 

Macarena could sense the tension in Zulema's voice, but continued anyway. "Why? Just because you're bad at it?" she smirked. 

The older woman rolled her eyes further back into her head. "Sure. Because brujas always suck at magic, don't they?" 

Maca stopped to process what Zulema had said. There were a lot of questions she wanted to ask- like how witches were real when she'd been told her whole life they existed only in fairytales- but she stared at the brunette a little longer instead. "How come you're a bruja? Where's your black cat? Your pointy hat? Your broom? Your cauldron?" 

The blonde was so busy listing stereotypical objects witches had in stories that she didn't notice the scorpion slowly crawling up her back and onto her shoulder. 

She only had a chance to look sideways as the scorpion stung her, then crawled onto Zulema's extended hand before Maca collapsed on the floor.

  
The dim lighting in the cell didn't take long to get used to as the blonde's eyes blinked open, immediately registering Zulema and Saray's presence, the two women towering on top of her. 

"Had a good night's sleep, rubita?" Saray leant on the bed frame and crossed her arms, looking down on the blonde still sprawled on the floor. 

"Nothing like a scorpion's sting and a concrete floor" the younger woman put a hand to her head as she sat up, then stood so she was almost at Zulema's level. She cautiously inched closer to her, then whispered "I want you to teach me" 

"Teach you how to sleep? I would recommend Gitana's advice. If she can sleep through her own snores, she must be an expert" Zulema pulled out a cigarette. 

Maca rolled her eyes and began to walk to her own bunk. "Wait- how long was I out?" 

"A few hours" the older woman let out a puff of smoke as the blonde groaned, leaving Saray in a fit of laughter.

  
Later that night, Maca snuck onto Zulema's bed, scaring the older woman awake. 

"Joder, rubia" Zulema harshly whispered, sitting up and glaring at the the blonde now seated in front of her. 

"I told you I wanted you to teach me- magic- not the art of blissful sleep" 

"Forget it, rubia. I quit a long time ago" 

"Then those flames moving accross your hands were natural? Not magic?" 

"I just do that from time to time to remind myself of who I am. That's all. And if you hadn't interrupted me I would've done so much more before lunch was over" 

"Who are you then, Zulema?" Maca asked, her eyes finally finding the older woman's in the darkness. 

"That's none of your business" Zulema avoided the eye contact, but her face remained expressionless. 

"So the people around here were actually close when they called you el elfo del puto infierno. You're actually la _bruja_ del infierno" the blonde nodded knowingly. 

"For the second time, magic is partly why I was incarcerated so don't go around saying that or I will murder you" 

"You know I'm starting to think your death threats are more of a joke than reality, cause, so far, you've never gone through with them" Macarena smirked, busying her hands with the cheap cover on the brunette's bed. 

"You wanna bet on that?" 

"No ma'am" the blonde smirked. "Just teach me the little flame trick. Come on" 

After a moment of silent contemplation, the older woman decided to teach the blonde, just to get her to shut up. 

She picked a short, dark strand of hair from the top of her head, then handed it to the blonde. "Don't ask questions. Just follow what I do" she muttered, picking another strand of hair out of her head. 

She carefully twirled the dark hair around her index finger, looping it at the end so it wouldn't loosen. Maca followed suit, carefully looping the strand Zulema gave her around her own finger, trying not to lose sight of it in the darkness. 

Zulema pulled out her lighter next, bringing it to the hair wrapped around her finger. Maca watched in shock as she put the lighter's flame to the strand of hair. 

Surprisingly, the delicate string of hair didn't catch fire, nor did the flame burn Zulema. The hair began glowing red-hot, and as the brunette slipped it off her finger and onto her palm, it turned into a flame, flickering on the open palm of her hand. 

The blonde's jaw dropped as she stared at the flame dancing on the other woman's palm. 

"Well? Aren't you gonna try it?" Zulema's voice snapped her out of her trance. 

"Uh- yeah" Maca shook her head and took the lighter from the brunette. She skeptically brought it to her extended finger, worried she was gonna burn herself. Looking up at Zulema, the blonde realized she was watching her expectantly, her fiery palm still open. 

Taking a deep breath, the younger woman brought the lighter's flame to the strand of dark hair wrapped around her finger, almost waiting for it to hurt. But it didn't. Her finger felt tingly because of the glowing hair wrapped around it, and as she unwrapped it and let it fall onto her palm, it ignited into a small, bright flame. 

The blonde stared at her palm, her brilliant green eyes reflecting the flame. 

Zulema slowly tipped her own flame onto the blonde's palm. After watching her entranced expression for a bit, the older woman spoke again. "Now take these two and go back to bed, rubia" 

Still enchanted by the dancing flames, Maca obeyed and climbed to her own bunk, watching the small flames twirl accross her palm until they died down, and she fell asleep. 

The next day, the younger woman couldn't help looking at Zulema differently. Not just as a witch who was capable of ending her very existence in a second, but as a human who also had a past. A human who also felt pain. She wouldn't rest until she knew what the brunette had been through. 

She asked around, but none of the other inmates seemed to know anything about the elf from hell, so she turned to the guards. Most of them were too afraid to look into her history, worried she might lash out at them one day. 

Figuring out that no one in this damned _carcel_ would have the answers she wanted, she finally found the courage to ask Zulema herself, but not in front of everyone. 

Later that night, she climbed to Zulema's bunk again after all the lights were off, crossing her legs and getting comfortable at the end of it. 

Zulema sat up with a groan. "Now what" 

"I- I want to know- I want to know what happened" Maca stumbled on her words. 

"What _happened_ is that you're wasting time I could be using to rest" the older woman rolled her eyes. 

"I want to know why you're here. What happened before you were convicted" the blonde continued. 

This caught Zulema by surprise, but the flicker of shock disappeared from her eyes as quickly as it had come. Usually, the brunette would escape this conversation in a sarcastic tone, but something told her she could trust the blonde. 

She already knew she was a witch. No one else had found out, so Zulema supposed she kept her secret well. What's another one? 

"I burned some guy alive. With magic" she pulled out a cigarette, preparing herself for the questions that would start. 

"What did he do to you?" there was no accusation in Maca's voice, only pity. 

"He took my daughter" the older woman blew out another puff of smoke, sadness evident in her eyes. 

Zulema's daughter had passed away a few weeks back, before Maca had come back from the hospital, and before the riot. It was still clearly a touchy topic for her. 

"I'm sorry" Maca looked down, not allowing herself to look at the brunette when she was vulnerable. She chose to imagine her as an unbreakable soul. A scorpion. This side of her was utterly new to her. 

"Have you heard what you wanted to hear, rubia?" 

At the sound of her voice, the blonde looked up to find Zulema's face expressionless again, her cigarette halfway burnt. 

"Give me one" the blonde pointed to the box of cigarettes next to the bland pillow. 

Zulema handed her the box, waiting for her to pull out a cigarette before throwing her her lighter. 

"It's empty" Maca threw it back after a few tries at ligting the cigarette. 

Instinctively, Zulema pulled a short hair from her head, balled it up between her index finger and her thumb, and rubbed it quickly. It began to glow red, then burst into a small flame between the older woman's fingers. 

Maca's cigarette stuck to her lower lip as her mouth lay slightly open. Zulema pinched the end of it with her fiery fingers, lighting it. Then she shook her hand to put out the flame, the same way you would put out a match. 

Maca inhaled quickly then blew out a puff of smoke at the brunette sitting in front of her. "So you're a fire witch?" she asked. 

"Sure. You could call it that" the older woman began. "Fire is my element" 

"So I couldn't do that if I tried?" the younger woman looked up. "Set my hair on fire?" 

A light chuckle could be heard from the brunette. "I guess not" the glint in her eyes was visible even in the darkness. 

"What else can you do?" 

"Probably shoot fireballs" Zulema blew out another puff of smoke. "But I've never tried" 

"Why not?" 

"Rule of thumb, rubia; don't play with fire" the older woman smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> leave your thoughts/any ideas for a second chapter maybe? IN THE COMMENTS/ @ me on twitter @nimrism hehe


End file.
